We Were Idiots
by Browncoat01
Summary: 50 years after the end of the Miner Rebellion, the Earth Defense Force has taken over Mars and is working the people to death for ruthless Earth's benefit. A new Rebellion has arose. Can this squad save the day? No freakin way. My first fic. Please review


I do not own Red Faction or any of it's related material. I do own these characters. Everything else belongs to THQ. Unless of course one of you can get me the ownership rights to THQ. That would be pissah. Without further ado, my first fanfic.

Man this sucks. Any earth boy would been sent home with a fruit basket and a teddy bear after going through the shit I've been through in the past two weeks. Actually thats a lie, they'd probably give him a gun with a single mag and toss him on top of the sand bags for extra fortification. Man those Earth guys sure can be cold. Anyways, I'll get to the point. My name is Derrick and your computer contracted a virus the minute you opened this window. _Congratulations Dumbass. _Nah, I'm screwin with ya. Anyways, like I said.

Name: Derrick Murphy

Features: Derrick Murphy-like

Occupation: One stupid son of a bitch (IE: Guerrilla fighter for the Mars resistance)

Hometown: Old Boston (yeah my family were sewer dwellers, what of it?) 

Current Location: sitting in a very unsturdy tunnel with 4 other equally stupid SOB's

"Alright, everyones got the plan down, right?"

"Gary, I don't see why we have go through all--"

"Don't ever call me that, Sal. I am your goddamn Sargent and you will address me as such!"

"Gary, the only reason your 'Sargent' is because Sargent Lexok got hit by a tank shell and you were the first one to find his hat."

"Sal, if you had found it, you'd be Sargent now."

"No, Gary, no I wouldn't be. Ya know why? Cuz the first thing I would have done is get everyone back to base with what salvage we could grab, and then report what had happened. Then they'd give us a new CO and I'd be a private again. But that little fantasy will have to remain one, cuz instead of doin what any sane person would have done, You want us all to be hero's and wage a 5-man war against the entire Earth Defence Force!"

Gary and Sal are always bitching at each other like that. It's obvious to see why. Sal's a miner, born and raised into a rough working class family. His grandfather was a rebel the last time Mars had a revolt (I swear if I make it off this rock alive, I'm going to call in favors to get some serious public relations officers down here). Good guy all around. Sure, he's got a bit of a racist streak in him but that disappears when bullets start flying.

Gary on the other hand...heheh... Gary was born in one of the "good sectors" of Mars. Apparently his uncle was also in the first war, but he followed a less honorable path. Apparently this uncle found a well of pure mars water ( that shit does crazy things to you if your not raised drinking it) and sold it to Earth based smugglers. Hence, Gary grew up with a force field around his family's villa. Apparently, he has delusions of grandeur too, because he thinks were going to overthrow the EFD all on our own. Yeah right! We have a hard enough time stealing a couple of assault rifles.

"Hey!" I whispered, "Either you two get over here and help me rig these charges, or go sit on the surface and discuss your marital issues there!"

"Yo everyone shut up. I want get this shit started, its fuckin freezing down here.!"

The voice of reason is Simon. Simon is one of only black people I've seen outside of the rebel hide-out. He's a solid guy and could've gone to college if the EFD hadn't declared martial law. A real ace with computers and medicine. Hell, without him and Sal, we'd never probably get ahold of any of the EFD armor. Good thing those guys were neighbors or Sal would probably have killed Simon by now.

I chuckled a little bit to myself as I finished setting the charges. At least the EFD taught me something useful before they dropped me here. "charges are set," I called.

"Good, now every stay low and stick with me," Gary whispered, thinking he was some kind of commando.

"Gary, I still say this is over kill for three un-armed guys. Seriously, even if we get through this wall--"

"SHUT UP SAL!!"

I looked at Sal hoping for his judgment in this descision. All he did was shake his head and run towards the entrance to our makeshift tunnel. That was wisdom enough for most of us. I grabbed my gun and sprinted after Sal, hearing the rest of the guys running behind me. I could still hear Gary shouting at us and calling us cowards. I had no choice, I pressed the detonator and the charges went off. All I remember after that was seeing a tunnel of fire behind me as I, Simon, and Angel (I know I didn't mention him but he's so quiet that I'll have to tell you about him later. Right now I have to deal with the aforementioned inferno) ran for the growing light at the end of the tunnel.

Just when I thought I was going to die, Sal yanked me out of the ground and out of the way of the massive funneling column of fire that shot skyward. However, merely escaping with my life would have just been too convenient for fates taste, because the concussion sent me and the guys flying into a ditch behind a small rock wall.

"So," I panted, "what was that you were going to say about 'even if we made it through the wall'?"

"I... I've seen blueprints for that kind of EDF bunker," Sal coughed, "I knew when we got there that we'de be blowing a hole right into there ammunition locker," he finished as be passed out in the ditch.

"Oh well thanks for the timely warning, you jackass..." I said as I kicked his unconscious body

"I... I just wanna...I just wanna say..."

"Yeah Angel?" coaxed Simon.

"I... I fuckin hate you guys," finished Angel

"awww shit. Much love to you too, ace."

and thats all I remember before passing out.


End file.
